Screenshot
by D.Would
Summary: UA. "Notre génération est vraiment un cas perdu. Maintenant, on prostitue son célibat ouvertement. Où sont passés les stratagèmes pour faire comprendre à quelqu'un qu'il nous plaît ? La magie ?" Pansy, Astoria et Théodore décident de s'inscrire sur le site de rencontre Voxeo. Là-bas, aucune photo ou donnée personnelle ne sont autorisées, mais seulement l'usage de sa voix.


**Posté le : **28 Juin 2014. _Dobby est un elfe libre !_

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient. Sauf le zeub de Blaise. Les titres des chapitres sont issus du dernier album de Lana Del Rey "Ultraviolence". Bon, je suis une grosse fan d'elle et de son univers. D'ailleurs, mon premier véritable zabnott "Don't be blue" avait également des chapitres basés sur ces chansons.

**Note :** Ici, il s'agit d'un UA et j'espère que vous allez le savourez comme il se doit. Je sais que le zabnott est un pairing encore obscur mais je revendique fortement... (revendiquer quoi ? je ne sais pas encore, mais j'adooore ce couple, omg omg omg). Je vous envoie du love mes bichons. N'hésitez pas à réagir en conséquence si vous le désirez. Bisou !

Je dédicace cette fic à tous les amateurs de bonne chair.

* * *

**SCREENSHOT**

**one man to fuck them all**

**CHAPITRE I : «Fucked My Way Up To The Top »**

Un gloussement rauque, agréable à l'oreille, le fit frissonner. Puis ce fut au tour d'une respiration profonde, apaisante comme les flux et reflux d'un océan glacé. Théodore ferma les yeux un moment, ses doigts toujours autour de la base de son sexe légèrement collant. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son écran d'ordinateur était recouvert d'un voile opaque, dû au mode veille.

Théodore essuya ses doigts à l'aide d'une lingette puis secoua vivement sa souris transparente. Sur la fenêtre de conversation, le pseudonyme de son interlocuteur clignotait, signe qu'il était en train d'écrire quelque chose. Théodore s'arrêta en plein geste et rétracta ses doigts du clavier. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit enfin compte qu'il n'entendait plus son rire, ni sa respiration. Il avait certainement débranché son micro. Théodore reboutonna son jean et attendit.

Un _pop!_ caractéristique de sa messagerie en ligne lui arracha un sourire. Blueprint parvenait toujours à le faire sourire. "_Je suis désolé_", écrivait-il. "_On va devoir remettre ça à une prochaine fois. Un imprévu. Je te tiens au courant._" Pantelant, déçu, et les hormones ravagés, Théodore s'apprêtait à se déconnecter. Il aurait aimé discuter un peu avec lui, de ce qu'il comptait faire de sa soirée, des endroits où il se rendrait.

En fait, Blueprint et lui ne partageaient pas grand-chose. Pourtant, selon le test de compatibilité auxquels ils avaient tous deux été soumis lors de leur inscription, ils avaient tout un tas de choses en commun. Théodore se demandait encore lesquelles. L'ordinateur central avait dû planter quelque part en les répartissant par paire. Un nouveau pop! retentit. "_Ne m'en veux pas. Je vais tout faire sauf un truc fun. Les responsabilités d'un fils envers sa mère, ce genre de choses... En tout cas, c'était cool_" Théodore sourit. "_J'ai aussi trouvé ça cool_" Blueprint avait l'air d'écrire quelque chose. Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit "_Bonne soirée_." Théodore ferma l'onglet de sa page internet puis abaissa l'écran de son ordinateur portable.

o

o

o

_**Deux mois plus tôt, Londres, dans un coffee-shop. **_

– Je trouve ce site débile et... et dégradant !, s'exclama Pansy qui faisait le tri parmi ses nouvelles notifications. Je n'arrive pas à croire que quelqu'un dans mes contacts ait pu penser que ça m'intéresserait. (Théodore échangea un regard éloquent avec Astoria, ses lèvres s'étirant en un large sourire) Quoi ? Ne me dites pas que j'ai l'air d'une personne assoiffée de sexe ! Je peux très bien m'en passer. (Théodore se racla bruyamment la gorge en lui glissant un regard lourd de sens) Notre génération est vraiment un cas perdu. Maintenant, on prostitue son célibat ouvertement. Où sont passés les stratagèmes pour faire comprendre à quelqu'un qu'il nous plaît ? La magie ?

– On n'a plus de temps à perdre avec ce genre de conneries, maugréa Théo, blasé. Je suis totalement d'accord sur le fait que ce site craint. Y'a pas à dire. Mais y'a rien de mal à... à se divertir comme on peut.

– Se divertir ? Tu sais que des gens cherchent vraiment l'amour sur ce genre de trucs ? Et ces malheureux côtoient des pervers sexuels qui ne cherchent qu'à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge.

– Il faut vraiment être un idiot pour chercher l'amour dans ce genre d'endroit, intervint Astoria. Tu as plus de chance de trouver Ronald à Macdonald qu'un type sérieux et sincère sur cette plateforme. Théo, tu veux ton horoscope ?

Pansy papillonna des yeux par-dessus ses énormes lunettes à monture violette.

– Je te demande pardon ?

– Je traduis : Astoria partage globalement ton avis, résuma Théodore. Je suis Poisson.

– Alors, Poisson : vous irez de déconvenues en déconvenues, mais une bonne nouvelle vous sourira très prochainement. (Astoria planta son regard dans le sien. Elle faisait le même air quand elle devait faire face à un problème) Mmh, je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'ils essaient de dire par là. Tu vas souffrir, mais tu seras heureux de souffrir ? Quelque chose comme ça ?

– Passe, dit Théo en lui arrachant la Gazette des mains.

– Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé, prononça Pansy, le nez sur son ordinateur portable. Ce site est une vraie mine d'or. Apparemment, il existe plusieurs modes de recherche : le mode par affinité, le mode par géolocalisation, et le mode aléatoire. Les membres ont le droit de tout dire d'eux sauf de parler de leur apparence physique. C'est dingue comme concept. (Elle se tourna vers Astoria) Je veux dire, normalement, les sites de rencontre c'est fait pour se montrer et non pas pour... pour se présenter autrement que par une photo. La photo, c'est crucial...

– Eh bien pas là on dirait, marmonna Théo, plutôt préoccupé par son horoscope. Ils disent vraiment de la merde là-dedans.

– … Ils disent juste d'enregistrer sa voix en un court message de vingt-cinq secondes, continua Pansy comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Apparemment, notre voix sert de carte d'identité. C'est grâce à ta trace vocale que tes interlocuteurs te reconnaîtront et tomberont sous ton charme. (Pansy cessa de taper sur son clavier) T'imagine l'angoisse si tu tombes sur la voix de quelqu'un que tu connais ? Du genre, un de nos profs ? ou ton banquier ?

Théodore émit un rire sarcastique.

– Fais voir ça. (Il se pencha vers l'écran) Je trouve ça plutôt honnête comme concept. La voix dit bien plus de choses qu'une photo de profil. Et puis, une voix, on ne peut pas la voler et c'est difficilement modifiable. (Pansy arqua un sourcil) J'ai le droit de trouver leur idée ingénieuse, non ?

– Même si ce procédé redistribue les cartes de la romance en ligne, je doute fortement que les gens qui les fréquentent soient recommandables.

– Pansy et le pessimiste incarné, plaisanta Astoria en reprenant le journal des mains de Théodore. Écoute, ces gens-là ce sont des personnes qu'on croise tous les jours. Ce style de pratique n'est pas si marginal que ça. Je me suis aussi inscrite à un site de rencontre. D'accord, il était légèrement plus coquin que celui-ci, mais... je me suis bien amusée. J'ai rencontré des gens sympa.

– Astoria Greengrass ! s'offusqua faussement Théo en savourant son café, le mug encore chaud entre ses mains. Votre duchesse de mère ne s'en remettrait jamais.

– Qu'elle aille se faire voir.

Astoria appartenait à la prestigieuse aristocratie britannique. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés, ses yeux de biches et son teint de poupée, Théodore se demandait souvent comment se faisait-il qu'elle passe autant de temps célibataire. Elle était sans aucun doute la fille la plus canon qu'il connaissait. Le monde ne tournait plus rond.

– Vous savez quoi ? reprit Astoria en déposant sa tasse. On n'a qu'à se créer un compte tous les trois et voir comment les choses évoluent chacun de notre côté.

– Tu rigoles là j'espère ? marmonna Pansy en l'observant comme si elle n'était qu'un vieux chewing-gum collé sous sa chaise.

– Sainte Pansy, priez pour nous, dramatisa Astoria. Je sais que tu ne t'abaisserais pas à séduire un homme sur le net, mais il s'agit d'une mission de santé publique ! Imagine un peu tous ces mecs célibataires qui ne rêvent que d'une chose : une fille comme toi. Et puis, ça serait un bon moyen de vérifier que l'apparence ne compte pas, que c'est quelque chose de totalement futile.

– L'apparence compte, chérie, rétorqua Théodore en savourant ces dernières gorgées de caféine. Tu es la pire hypocrite de toute la capitale pour avoir susurré un tel mensonge.

– L'homme a parlé, conclut Pansy en tapant la table de sa main finement manucurée de vernis bordeaux. Je n'arrive tout de même pas à croire que ce site a réussi à réunir près d'un million de membres en trois mois d'existence. C'est absolument dingue...

– À ton avis, qui est le créateur de ce truc ? interrogea Astoria en ajoutant de la cannelle sur son bretzel.

– Un type frustré. Du style, un gars qui avait une voix super sexy mais avec un physique disgracieux. Il a eu l'opportunité de se mettre sur le devant de la scène par ce biais. Ce monde est rempli de mal baisé, tu sais.

Théodore finit d'un trait sa boisson. Il en savait quelque chose pour en faire malheureusement partie. Théodore ne se trouvait pas moche. Il était même plus intelligent que la moyenne. Mais il fallait croire que ça ne suffisait pas pour séduire quelqu'un. Il se leva, se dirigeant vers le comptoir où l'on servait du thé gratuitement pour chaque client. La radio crachotait le tube d'une chanteuse américaine très à la mode. Théodore patienta derrière un groupe d'adolescente pour se servir. Ce site n'avait pas l'air trop mal, en fin de compte. Ça sonnait presque comme une aventure. Si Pansy et Astoria le rejoignaient, il pourrait peut-être déculpabiliser de s'être inscrit.

– Vous savez quoi, prononça Pansy en ôtant brutalement ses lunettes tandis que Théodore revenait vers leur table. On devrait le faire.

– Ah bon ? s'étonna faussement Astoria qui l'avait sournoisement poussé à cette déduction. Et... pourquoi ça ?

– J'ai réfléchi et je pense que ce site a réellement du potentiel, comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure. En plus de ça, ça permettrait d'explorer un nouveau champ de recherche pour mon mémoire.

Pansy était une étudiante brillante en sociologie. C'était la tête de peloton. Son directeur de recherche la regardait avec tant de tendresse dans le regard, que l'ambiance en cours devenait parfois malsaine.

– J'ai envie de faire un devoir dessus. Je tiendrai un journal et je vous demanderai où vous en êtes dans votre expérience. Nous n'évoluerons peut-être pas au même stade, mais ça serait intéressant de comparer nos résultats. Voir si les nouvelles technologies sont réellement effectives en matière de relation humaine.

Astoria plissa les yeux, méfiante.

– Tu voudrais qu'on instrumentalise la sincérité d'inconnu pour que tu puisses prouver au corps professoral, une fois de plus, que tu extraordinairement brillante ?

Ah, oui, petite précision : Astoria étudiait la psychologie. Elle était assez douée pour cerner les réelles intentions des autres. Pas comme certains de ses camarades qui étaient bien trop théoriques. Au fil des années, il était devenu difficile de lui mentir. Pansy se tortilla sur sa chaise.

– C'est de la curiosité scientifique. Est-ce qu'on ressent plus fort les choses sans connaître notre interlocuteur ? Est-ce que le fait de projeter une image, de la nourrir de fantasme, accentue les sentiments ? Est-ce que l'être humain peut surmonter la déception ?

– On est tous que des putains de cobayes pour toi, hein ? déduisit Astoria. Passe-moi cet ordinateur de malheur. Je vais m'inscrire en premier.

Elle tapota sur le clavier et Pansy se pencha pour lire :

– Perce-Neige ? Qui voudrait discuter avec quelqu'un qui a pour pseudonyme Perce-Neige ? (Théodore pouffa de rire, recrachant une gorgée de thé dans sa tasse) Pauvre fille, va. Aucune imagination.

– Va te faire foutre, Pans.

o

o

o

Théodore avait fait semblant de ne pas s'intéresser à cette histoire de site jusqu'au moment où il tomba sur l'interview de son créateur dans un journal abandonné sur un siège de métro. Il l'avait feuilleté au hasard, son sac de cours sur les genoux et une migraine l'harcelant dangereusement depuis près d'une demi-heure. "_Neville Londubat : élu le plus jeune créateur numérique de l'année_" Londubat sonnait curieusement familier. La mémoire le rattrapa de plein fouet quand il tomba sur ce morceau d'interview : "_J'étais un adolescent assez solitaire, voire rejeté. Je n'ai même jamais su comment m'y prendre avec les filles. Pourtant, j'étais plein de bonnes intentions. Mais, tout ce qu'elles voyaient, je pense, c'était le physique. J'ai voulu transcender cette barrière avec ce site ; d'où l'utilisation des voix comme fiche d'identité et non pas de photos_" Théodore s'était brusquement souvenu de cet empoté de Neville, le garçon qui perdait ses affaires à chaque coin du collège et balbutiait sans arrêt.

Cependant, le canon affiché sur le côté de la tribune ne ressemblait en rien au spectre du garçonnet joufflu et maladroit. Le nouveau Neville, un sourire étincelant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, rivalisait avec les mannequins les plus élégants de la planète. Sous le choc, Théodore avait conservé cette coupure de presse en arrachant soigneusement la double page. Neville l'empoté avait fait quelque chose de sa vie. Neville qui, il y a même pas dix ans de cela, pensait que le Lac Titicaca était la plus grande fosse septique du monde, avait réussi à monter une entreprise pleine de promesses et recevrait sans doute un prix pour sa création innovante. Neville qui, à l'âge de quinze ans, s'était fait voler son sac de rechange dans les vestiaires et était resté là, entièrement nu, pendant que leur professeur de sport était parti lui acheter un slip dans le magasin se trouvant en face du stade. Neville qui...

– Je pense avoir saisi ce que tu essayais de dire, interrompit Astoria le lendemain matin quand Théo alla lui rapporter sa petite trouvaille. Tu sais, il y a des gens qui ont juste besoin de temps pour se dévoiler. C'est un gentil garçon, il mérite ce qui lui arrive.

– On aurait dû rester amis avec lui, déclara Théo, boudeur. Sinon, ça donne quoi ton inscription ?

Astoria soupira en sortant son énorme classeur rose de sa sacoche.

– Eh bien, je n'ai pas beaucoup de visites. En tout cas, bien moins que sur mon profil sur les sites classiques avec des photos.

Le physique de Astoria qui – dans un langage courtois – était à tomber par terre, lui avait toujours permis de sortir avec des garçons extrêmement beaux sans réaliser le moindre effort. Devoir se mettre en valeur par un autre biais que son corps était une expérience tout à fait inédite. Et, maintenant que Théo y pensait, le timbre de voix de Astoria était tristement banal pour une fille de son envergure. Ce matin-là, Pansy n'était pas en cours. Elle était en stage, quelque part, et pouvait donc s'exempter de venir. Théo sortit de sa housse son ordinateur portable et fut tenté de s'inscrire, sans pour autant franchir le cap. De nombreuses fois déjà qu'il s'était ravisé à la dernière minute.

– Je me sentirais plus à l'aise si tu m'aidais, finit-il par dire à son amie deux heures plus tard tandis qu'ils profitaient de leur pause déjeuner.

Astoria accepta volontiers. Ils se réfugièrent avec deux sandwichs dans une salle de classe désertée, leur ordinateur sous le bras. L'interface du site était noire, mais – dès qu'on secouait la souris, un sonogramme allant du violet au fuchsia oscillant tel un serpent fluorescent. Dès que Théo se grattait la gorge, le trait vibrait ou s'entortillait sur lui-même.

– Qu'est-ce que je dois dire à ton avis ?

– Eh bien, présente-toi. Mais, tu n'as pas le droit de dire ton prénom, ou de parler d'où tu vis, ce que tu fais dans la vie de tous les jours, ou même de te décrire. Enfin, ne dis pas grand-chose. C'est mieux.

Mal assuré, Théo se pencha légèrement en avant, comme pour s'assurer que sa voix serait bien enregistrée :

– Salut. Je suis nouveau ici et j'aimerai rejoindre votre site. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire sur moi... Mmh, j'aime découvrir des choses et en apprendre tous les jours. Je pense être plutôt facile à vivre aussi (Astoria arqua un sourcil, goguenard). Je suis là pour rencontrer quelqu'un. Merde, ça fait beaucoup de "je" pour une introduction.

Soudain, une voix féminine et chaleureuse – de celle qui reposait et donnait absolument envie d'accorder sa confiance – emplit la pièce : "_Bienvenue sur la plateforme de rencontres intuitive Voxeo. Un système qui vous reconnaît et vous connaît. Il en s'agit pas uniquement d'un système opérateur classique qui relais les contacts en fonction d'une base de données. C'est une conscience. Bien plus qu'une page internet, une vie. Voxeo_"

Abasourdi, Théo consulta Astoria du regard. Elle semblait ravie.

– Pas mal, non ? Moi aussi j'ai fait cette tête quand j'ai découvert le tout.

Le sonogramme de Théodore tourbillonna sur lui-même, offrant alors une palette de couleurs allant du parme au orangé. "_Une seule voix comporte plusieurs textures différentes en fonction des émotions qui la submergent. Celle-ci agit en véritables miroirs de vos états d'âme et en trompent que rarement, si seulement nous y portons l'attention nécessaire. Je m'appelle Voxeo. Quel est votre pseudonyme ?_" Théodore tapota quelque chose sur le clavier. Quelqu'un rit légèrement. Il fut surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait de Voxeo. "_Désolé, mais vous n'êtes pas encore autorisé à écrire. Il va d'abord falloir remplir votre fiche d'inscription puis cumuler des points. Je vous expliquerai tout plus tard. À moins que vous ayez déjà des questions ?_"

– Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous êtes une véritable personne ? Je veux dire, dans un centre téléphonique, quelque chose comme ça.

"_Non, je suis une conscience. Je suis un ordinateur programmé pour répondre à plusieurs milliers de schémas différents de conversations en fonction de mon interlocuteur. Mon système d'exploitation comprend des modules comme le rire, la surprise ou l'excitation. Mais ce ne sont que des modules, un mirage pour faire croire que je suis humaine. Je ne fais que d'assembler des mots les uns après les autres grâce au dictionnaire que j'ai appris._"

– Ah, fut la seule réponse pertinente qu'il put offrir.

"_Quel est votre pseudonyme ?_"

– Mmh, Misfits.

"_Misfits a déjà été pris par un utilisateur. Vous pouvez utiliser le nom de Misfits235 si vous le désirez_"

– Non... Autre chose alors. Euh, pourquoi pas Roku ?

– Roku ? s'insurgea Astoria.

– C'est un personnage de dessin animé que j'adore, se défendit-il.

"_Le pseudonyme Roku est libre. Dois-je l'enregistrer ?_"

– Oui.

"_Très bien. Veuillez patienter pendant que je charge votre interface_"

Un fil de sonogramme ondulait légèrement, comme une respiration. Théo comprit assez vite qu'il s'agissait de la sienne. Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise idée de s'être inscrit là-dessus. Peut-être qu'il en trouverait que des gens débiles et sans aucun intérêt.

"_Avant d'initialiser votre compte, j'aimerai vous poser quelques questions", reprit Voxeo. "Cela nous permettra d'ajuster notre base de données en fonction de vos besoins à venir._"

– Ok.

Astoria feuilletait bruyamment les pages d'un magazine people, rendant ardue la tâche de se concentrer.

"À_ quand remonte votre dernière relation amoureuse ?_"

– Je suis en ce moment célibataire. Je me concentre sur mes études, mmh, plein de choses à régler et la vie qui... joue constamment des tours.

"_Dans votre voix, je sens de l'hésitation. Diriez-vous que vous êtes d'accord avec mon raisonnement ?_" Théodore bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible, avec une pointe d'aigreur "_Préférez-vous aller à la rencontre de personnes ayant une voix de femme ou d'homme ou sans distinction particulière. Notez que certains individus sur notre site ont des voix transcendant les barrières du genre et que, même si elles paraissent aiguës ou graves au premier abord, cela n'en détermine pas pour autant le sexe de votre interlocuteur_"

– Une voix d'homme, je suppose.

"_Comment décririez-vous votre relation avec votre mère ?_"

– Elle est morte quand j'étais jeune.

"_Et avec votre père ?_"

– Putain, Astoria, c'est quoi ce truc ? C'est un agent fédéral derrière ou quoi ?

La jeune fille haussa des épaules sans lever le nez de sa lecture.

– Je ne veux pas répondre à cette question, maugréa Théodore. Et puis de toute façon, ça en vous regarde absolument pas.

"_Je comprends votre refus. Quel est votre livre préféré et pourquoi ?_"

– J'aime assez la nouvelle de Francis Scott Fitzgerald. Un diamant gros comme le Ritz, que ça s'appelle. Ce n'est pas bien long, et c'est même plein de descriptions, mais... je ne sais pas. J'adore ce bouquin. Je le trouve assez criant de vérité et intemporel. Ça parle de notre rapport avec l'argent et... et je crois que l'argent gagne un peu trop de place dans notre vie, on y accorde trop d'importance et ce genre de choses me déplaît fortement. Je crois que Fitzgerald est mon auteur favori. J'ai aussi beaucoup aimé La Sorcière Rousse, Benjamin Button et puis, bien évidemment Gatsby. L'argent revient toujours dans ce qu'il écrit, et même s'il a eu un rapport avec assez déplorable, au moins, ce type avait conscience de faire des trucs pas nets ou être dans un excès perpétuel. Il est assez honnête dans ce qu'il dit. Et puis., il faut s-..

"_Merci_", interrompit Voxeo.

Le sonogramme de Théodore, comme une branche d'ADN entièrement complétée, tourbillonna sur lui-même jusqu'au point de former un parfait cercle blanc. Intrigué, il se pencha en avant, ses lunettes glissant sur son nez. Tout autour de ce cercle se trouvaient des points d'une taille plus ou moins importantes.

– Les points les plus gros sont censés représentés les profils les plus compatibles au tien, expliqua brièvement Astoria.

– Comment ce site pourrait connaître ma compatibilité avec qui que ce soit alors que je n'ai parlé que cinq petites minutes ?

– Mystère et boule de gomme. Si ce procédé en te plaît pas, tu peux toujours chercher quelqu'un par géolocalisation en cliquant sur le bouton du haut, ou simplement actionner le mode aléatoire.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, toi ?

– La géolocalisation.

Inquiet de devoir modifier quoi que ce soit dans le programme, Théo laissa tout tel quel. Il cliqua sur un bouton de taille moyenne clignotant comme une étoile. Il n'y avait strictement aucune indication lorsqu'il passa sa souris dessus. Il tomba sur une interface grise perlée.

Une voix d'homme, comme faite de soie, s'éleva près de lui quand il cliqua sur sa description : "_Pendant un temps, j'ai vécu comme on l'attendait toujours de moi. Travailler, économiser, rester raisonnable. J'ai vécu comme mes parents, mes grands-parents et leurs parents à leur tour... jusqu'à ce que cet éclair m'ait frappé. Je... Je n'ai jamais voulu être comme ça. Et là, je me regarde dans le miroir et je me rends compte qu'après toutes ces années, je ne sais même pas qui je suis ou ce que je vaux. C'est assez angoissant quand on s'y penche un petit moment. Enfin, ça ne me ressemble pas de parler de moi. Mais, je me prête volontiers à l'exercice. Un peu de moi en fait pas de mal. Il y aura sans doute un peu de toi aussi, prochainement_" Théodore souriait déjà malgré lui.

– Ne clique pas !

– Pourquoi ça ?

– Parce que c'est assez mal vu d'autoriser tout le monde à te parler dès le premier jour de ton inscription, expliqua Astoria. C'est un peu comme si tu faisais le trottoir et que tu n'avais même pas d'amis à qui parler en vrai. Laisse-toi le temps de faire un peu le tour. Découvre un peu cette interface au lieu de précipiter les choses.

Même si Théodore écouta son conseil, il nota toutefois le pseudo de cette personne dans un coin de sa tête. Les cours reprirent et Théo n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer chez lui pour surfer de profil en profil.

Le soir même, il découvrit que l'on pouvait ajouter des pistes audio sur sa page d'accueil. Grâce à celles-ci, ses goûts musicaux étaient synchronisés avec la base de données et restreignaient davantage encore le champ des profils compatibles. Il devait être près de vingt-trois heures. Théodore avait laissé son ordinateur en veille au coin de son bureau tandis qu'il étudiait. Il sursauta quand la voix d'un inconnu emplit sa chambre.

– _Hum, toc, toc, toc ? Il y a quelqu'un ? Je crois qu'on écoute la même musique en ce moment. _

– Putain de merde !, jura Théo, la main sur son coeur tandis qu'il avait lâché son stylo.

– _Quoi ? On n'a plus le droit de faire irruption chez les gens ? Le monde court à sa perte, ma parole._

– Qui êtes vous ?

– _Bl... Blueprint. Et toi ? Je te tutoie, j'suis pas du genre à faire des manières._

– Roku. Mmh, pourquoi m'avoir contacté ?

– _Je te sens méfiant. _

– Je suis pas méfiant.

– _Nous sommes sur Voxeo. Je peux sentir quand quelqu'un ment. Tu vas voir, au bout de quelques jours, toi aussi tu seras rôdé. _

– Oh, vraiment ?

– _Au son de ta voix je sens que tu me lances un challenge. C'en est un, n'est-ce pas ? Si je t'ai contacté c'est juste parce que tu écoutais du bon son. Je voulais savoir ce que tu pensais d'un album que je venais... enfin, qu'on écoute ensemble depuis tout à l'heure, à sans doute des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre. Mais apparemment, écouter de la bonne musique ne fait pas forcément de cette personne quelqu'un de recommandable. _

– Je t'emmerde.

– _Tu devrais revoir ton langage si tu comptes séduire qui que ce soit ici. _

– Je ne sais que jurer.

– _Ca en me dérange pas particulièrement. Je trouve ça même un peu sexy. Tu sais, des gros mots en plein feu de l'action. Ça a quelque chose de grisant._

– Hum, tu viens vraiment de dire ça ?

– _Pourquoi, je n'aurais pas dû ?_

– Disons que ce n'est pas ce qu'on entend dans une conversation ordinaire.

– _On est tout, sauf dans un endroit ordinaire. _


End file.
